


The Wild Ride

by RavenValentino



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom, Ashley Purdy (Black Veil Brides), Dean O Gorman, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2 years of separation, Richard Armitage thinks its time that the old Biker group meet up again, so he gets into contact with Ashley Purdy, Meagan Lilliana, Aidan Turner and Dean O Gorman, asking if they wanted to join him on a road trip and to relive the old memories they had. From Pacific Coast to Medocino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Ride

Theme song for this book is: Kickstart My Heart by Motley Crue.

 

"Meagan wake up phone! "Ashley her room mate called running into her room. 

 

Megan groaned and pulled the duvet over her head. "Who is it?" She yawned. 

 

"A very old friend" He riddled to her. 

 

"Tell them I'll call them back" Megan moaned. 

 

"Are you sure?" Ashley quizzed her. "So you don't want to go on a road trip then?" He inquired. 

 

"Road trip!" She exclaimed excitedly, pushing the duvet back and snatching the phone from him. 

 

"Glad I could finally talk to you!" A deep husky voice said on the other side of the phone. 

 

"Mr Richard Armitage its been too long" She greeted him. 

 

"I was thinking of getting the old group together" He told her. "I hear you and Ash have time off as he told me Black Veil Brides are on a break at the moment from touring, are you up for a road trip?" He answered. 

 

"Yeah sure" She replied. 

 

"Good see you at 10'Oclock" He said and hung up. 

 

"Meagan you've got an hour and a half!" Ashley exclaimed dragging her off the bed. 

 

"Ash call work and my band Kickstart My Heart and tell them I am going on holiday" She ordered. So while Meagan jumped into the shower while Ashley called them, after he walked to his wardrobe and saw his old biking leather. He dusted it off and laid it on the bed. 

It was black with 'Outlaw' written along the back in white, it also had his skull that had AP written on it, so he pulled it on before walking down to the garage. He saw the motorbikes covered with a dust sheet which was covered in thick dust, he pulled it off but as he did the dust became airborne and made him cough. 

Ashley's black Indian Scout was parked up next to Meagan's black and red Ducati monster 696, he opened the garage door and wheeled the bikes out, cleaned them and then once done, it seemed like the motorcycles shone and smiled in the sun. 

Meagan was just drying her long, blood red hair and then coating her emerald green eyes in black eye liner. Her biker leather was already laid on her bed. It was all black with a skeleton rib cage on the back with wild child written above it, she slipped into her leather. 

Walking downstairs she grabbed Ashley's and her helmets, Ashley's was black with the BVB logo on the side, Meagan's was of a snarling wolf face, so where her mouth was and the way the helmet fell it looked her mouth and the visor was tinted black. 

"Are they ready?" She asked impatiently. 

"Yes" Ash nodded. "When was the last time you rode on it?" He inquired. 

"8 months ago" She answered looking at the floor. Meagan then mounted her bike, then turned the key in the ignition and revved the engine making it roar to life. 

"Now that's a sound I've missed" Ashley stated. 

"Me to" Meagan agreed. Then coming around the corner was Richard in his plain black leather and helmet on his 60's motorcycle, he pulled up next to them and took his helmet off. 

"Hey long time no see" He greeted them, gently slapping her on the back. 

"I could say the same to you" Ashley said mounting his motorbike and strapped his helmet on. Meagan and Richard following suite. They were all connected up to the ear pieces that thy each had in their helmets. 

"Next stop, Aidan's house" Meagan stated tearing away form the drive. Ashley's motorcycle had the saddle bags and it resulted in him carrying his and Meagan's essentials on his bike. 

Meagan had Ashley on her left side and had Richard on her right side. They turned the corner to Aidan's property and as they did Meagan leant her weight on her handle bars causing the motorcycles back wheel to lift up into the air. "Show off!" Ashley exclaimed.

They were soon approaching Aidan's house, Meagan rolled to a stop and the back wheel fell with a thud, Richard and Ashley stopping next to her. Aidan was just walking out of his front door and locking it. 

"Hurry up, come on!" She yelled, beeping the horn on her motorcycle. 

"I am coming" He called in his Irish accent. 

"Have you got everything you need?" Richard quizzed him. 

"Yes" Aidan nodded, who had a Celtic snake swallowing itself on the back of his biker jacket, matching the tattoo on the upper part of his left hand, his helmet was plain black, his motorcycle was a shiny silver Kawasaki. They then sped off and their last stop was Deans house. 

Dean was already outside polishing his motorcycle which was a red Honda, and his biker leather was plain black to match his helmet. 

"Hey" He called in his New Zealand accent. 

"Its been a long time" Meagan replied. 

"You ready?" Ash asked. 

"Yes" He nodded mounting his bike. 

The old gang was back together again!


End file.
